


stay the night

by tsunderestorm



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: “How do I know you’re not just going to sneak away in the middle of the night out of some misplaced concern for my reputation?”
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 11





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt game on [tumblr](chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com) and originally posted [here](https://chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com/post/93100216165/sweats-im-the-heartache-anon-and-i-dont-mean-to).

Suzaku’s phone is an unwelcome chime in the stillness of the room, a sickly green glow as the screen lights up with a message. Suzaku tries to hide the groan and reaches for it, flipping it open and scanning the words quickly. It’s Miss Cecile, asking what time he plans on coming back to the university, and Suzaku’s shoulders sag a little – he’s not sure when it got to be so late. He flops onto his back and blinks, rubbing the bridge of his nose and trying to think of what to say. An apology would be a nice start, he figures, but as soon as he starts typing a response another message pings through: __If you won’t be home for a while, that’s fine! We’ve authorized your access badge, so you can get in at any time! I hope you’re having fun with your special friend! :)__

Suzaku can’t help the wide smile that splits across his face as he types out a hurried thank you and goodnight before setting the phone down on the bedside table, turning back towards Lelouch and grinning when the sheet falls away from his waist. “Oops, sorry,” his apology is sheepish when Lelouch huffs quietly, tugging it back up (grudgingly at best, he won’t pretend he doesn’t like the way the tails of Lelouch’s half-buttoned shirt do little to hide his pale thighs and pretty, thin hips – places he wants to touch, to kiss) and adjusting the pillow he disrupted when he moved to grab his phone.

“Are you going to leave again?” Lelouch asks. He tries to make it sound casual, aloof – but Suzaku can see past that. His words are clipped, his tone is just this side of accusatory, and although he’s making a great show of keeping his eyes on the pages of the book he’s reading, his thin brows are furrowed in frustration. Suzaku burrows back down fully under the sheets, making a great show of tucking himself back in before wiggling like an over-sized inchworm back up next to Lelouch.

“My boss told me to come home whenever,” he starts, freeing a hand so he can start tiptoeing his fingers up Lelouch’s knee, up his thigh, sliding up the spine of the book and pushing it up out of the way so Lelouch has to look down at him. “So if Nunnally’s offer to stay the night here from the other day is your offer, too...”

Lelouch scoffs and adjusts his reading glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose in a way that reminds Suzaku a lot of Lloyd and he can’t help but laugh. 

“How do I know you’re not just going to sneak away in the middle of the night out of some misplaced concern for my reputation?” Lelouch demands, snapping his book shut with a scowl and peering down at him, silencing Suzaku’s laugh midway.

“I’m right here,” Suzaku assures him, smoothing an errant curl back out of his eyes as he snuggles even closer, head resting on Lelouch’s thigh. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He means it – since joining the student council he’s gotten a lot more time with Lelouch and Nunnally and as far as he’s concerned, that’s all he needs, especially when Lelouch smiles like that, when he smiles so wide he feels like he has to try and hide it. “There wouldn’t be a point in being at the same school if I never got to see you,” he confesses.

“You’re too much, Suzaku,” Lelouch sighs as he clicks off the lamp on his bedside table and nestles down under the blankets with him, but Suzaku’s pretty sure he doesn’t mind.


End file.
